fanfictionocfandomcom-20200216-history
Yako Kyodai
'''Yako Kyodai '''is the manifested spirit of Kaori Kuchiki's Zanpakuto. His older brother is Zenko and is the youngest of the two siblings. Appearance Yako has two forms: Fox & Human form. In his fox form he is the size of a true Red Fox but white in color with a yellow underside, yellow paws, the tip of his tail's are yellow, the tip of his ears, and his muzzle. He has pure gold eyes, with a black outline around his eyes, and wears a white scarf tied around his neck with his name written on it in kanji. He has 4 tails, and a white glow around him. In his human form Yako takes on the form of an older teenage boy who is a little shorter than his brother, with cut spiky short hair, ends of his hair dyed yellow, and grey eyes. He wears a white shirt, pants, shoes, and wears a long black hooded trenchcoat, with the hood usually down. He glows a little in this form and can reveal his tails if he wishes too. He is attached to his brother by a chain, with the chain wrapped around his right wrist. This chain, just like in Shikai form, can stretch endlessly. Personality As the younger of the two brothers, Yako is energetic, playful, rude, annoying, loud, mean, protective, but can rarely be responsible. He is extremely and fiercely loyal to Kaori, calling her 'Master' at all times, unwilling to call her by her name. Yako enjoys his master's presence in their inner world, and enjoys being around her when they appear from their swords. He dislikes anyone trying to kill Kaori or imitate her in anyway, even her powers, and will do whatever it takes to take down that person. He is extremely impatient and dislikes waiting on his opponents information about their zanpakuto, something Kaori agrees with him on. Yako is also aggressive, mostly in battle and towards people he hates, making him the most used zanpakuto spirit in battle and in sword form. He also greatly serves and respects Inari, the Goddes of Fox Shrines, and in return she admires Yako for being loyal to his master. Powers & Abilities '''Expert Swordsman: '''Much like his master, Yako has an amazing ability to use his zanpakuto against other's with little to no difficulty. He'll use Zenko, to fight, effectively blocking other's attacks and using Zenko to attack. He normally doesn't fight in his human form, but when he does he shows the same ability as Kaori. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Shown mostly in his fox form, Yako has extremely good control over his spiritual pressure, able to hid it with ease from normal humans. He can manipulate in a way to put fear others, touch opponents with it physically, and cause paralysis. This is hardly seen in his human form. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Just like Kaori, he and his brother are both extremely fast in both forms, but shown mostly in fox forms. They can appear behind an enemie's back in a blink of an eye and attack with great accuracy. In human form they are said to disappear in the wind when they use their speed. '''Shikai: '''Unable to use in either form, although they can use Kami no Sakebu(God's Yell), in their fox form. They are able to transform only into their sealed zanpakuto and use each other in battle. They are the only known zanpakuto spirits unable to use shikai in their manifested form. '''Bankai: '''Not Yet Achieved.(Training with Kaori) Trivia *Yako literally means 'Field Fox' although in this case 'Bad Fox', he is the meanest of the two siblings. *He greatly admires Inari-sama. *Mostly and usually seen in fox form.